Charge transfer devies (CTDs) such as CCDs (charge-coupled devices) and BBDs (bucket brigade devices) can be readily used in signal processing applications such as for split-electrode transversal filters. A discussion of the design considerations for such a filter can be found in a paper by Richard D. Baertsch et al. entitled "The Design and Operation of Practical Charge-Transfer Transversal Filters" IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-23, No. 2, February 1976, pp 133-142. This paper outlines a number of difficulties encountered in constructing such a filter using split-electrode charge transfer techniques. In such a transversal filter, the output signal is derived by repeatedly differentially summing the total of the sensed signals from one segment of each split-electrode from that of the others as mobile charges are transferred along the device. From Figure 15 of this paper it can be seen that in a typical filter, for a large majority of the split electrodes, only a small differential signal is developed between the two segments. As the paper points out, this results in the differential signal getting negligibly larger while the total electrode capacity continues to increase thereby resulting in a net decrease of signal voltage and a loss in signal-to-noise ratio.